Romance unkown
by Le bel
Summary: a secret relationship brought out into the open. secrets, lies, love, friendship. please read and review
1. Its just the begining to the end

A/n: I know its stupid to start another story without finishing one that's like 5 years old but I have some fresh ideas lol

A/n: I know its stupid to start another story without finishing one that's like 5 years old but I have some fresh ideas lol. Hope you enjoy. Also again I would love to have an editor or a beta reader please let me know if anyone is interested.

Chapter 1:

"No one can know, not yet!" someone shouted

" But it has been 5 years." The girl pleaded.

" We have been hiding it this long what does it matter now? Were almost done with school, then we wont have to worry about it" the boy tried saying as condoling as possible.

"It shouldn't matter anyways we're adults now you should think it doesn't bloody bother anyone" the girl said quietly with tears starting to pool in here chocolate eyes.

" I know love, … but the war isn't done yet and I don't want any of my friends to hurt you especially being the friend of the boy-who-lived." The boy said wrapping the girl up in his arms.

"Why couldn't we just be put into the same house? It would have been so much easier."

" Because you're to trusting and I am to sneaky," the boy said laughing to lighten up the situation.

" Well we better get back to our compartments before somebody catches us. At least the prefects get to share an apartment so to speak."

" You know ill always love you we just have to put the act back up" the boy said with sadness in his eyes. He hated treating her like that but it had to be done. He kissed her quickly and exited the abandoned compartment.

The two separated and went to their friends. Both putting their guards back up, their acts back up and blocked any emotion that would be suspicious.

"Oi where ya been mione?" Asked Ron.

Hermione had just walked into the compartment and looked down at her friends. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Lavender. She sighed and sat down next to Ginny.

" oh, I went to the bathroom and got hung up talking to Luna. You know how she is" Hermione laughed out loud.

" What is it today that we should be looking out for?" Harry said jokingly.

Hermione playfully smacked him on the arm and sat back in her seat. She loved her friends with all her heart. They were all so close even when they were in couples. Harry with Ginny Since their 3rd year and Ron with Lavender since the end of last year. They were all cute together she thought.

" What did you do this summer mione?" Ginny asked noticing her new haircut and clothes.

"Well I got tired of my mom bugging me to stop looking so nerdy, so I decided to go with her and get my hair done and spend an eternity in the shops for clothes." Hermione stated as if she were bored. She hated shopping, as everyone already knew.

" What about you guys?"

" Well Harry was finally able to stay at the burrow. We spent a lot of time playing qudditch." Ron stated

" Yea I am so tired of qudditch. Me and Lav went shopping and to the beach a lot." Ginny spoke up.

The five of them kept talking about their summer activities and didn't notice the train coming to a stop at Hogwarts. They all piled off the train getting into their respective buggies for the trip up to the gates.

" I forgot you guys I have to ride in the prefects carriage. I 'll catch up with you in the great hall" Hermione hugged them all and went to search for the prefect's buggy. She saw a pair of steel gray eyes that made her shudder. It was Draco Malfoy with his two best mates Pansy and Blaise.

" Hello mudblood" Draco sneered his two cronies with the same look.

" What do you want?" Hermione replied with a matching coldness in her voice.

" We didn't want you to taint our carriage with your filth. So keep on looking and get to walking" Pansy answered

" For your information I wouldn't want to sit with either of you to save my life but as it looks this is the prefects carriage so you get to walking" Hermione replied

" well then granger I guess you are stuck with me because iam the prefect of slytherin" Draco knowingly stated. Pansy and Blaise sneered and walked off .

Here goes nothing Hermione thought. She climbed into the carriage thanking the gods that the other two prefects were already in there. The carriage started moving after Draco got in. no other words were spoken the entire ride. Just cautious glances.

A/n: Tell me what you think I may not go on with it if there isn't many reviews.


	2. When in Rome do as the Romans

A/N: sry it took me so long to updated but I hope you enjoy

The two teenagers stood in a darkened deserted hallway. Their first back put a lot of stress on them both. Meaningful glances to each other across the classroom. Bumping into each other just to feel each other's touch. They were both miserable. They wanted each other. They needed each other.

"I can't do this anymore!" cried the young girl.

"We would already have been dead if we were found out." The boy said taking the chance to hold her close, never wanting to let her go.

"Lumos" a wizard yelled. Both teenagers ducked behind a gargoyle holding their breath. Snape walked past them eyeing everything suspiciously. He seemed to feel a presence but then felt crazy because there was nobody there. After the professor walked off the two teenagers came from behind the gargoyles.

"I can only hide us a little longer. I can't bare it anymore!" Hermione granger said while getting from behind the statue.

"I know love, I will do whatever can to never lose you" pleaded Draco Malfoy as he held the young witch in his arms. Draco caught her lips and kissed her so deeply Hermione almost lost her balance. They soon separated and went to their own common rooms.

Hermione's POV

"Mione what's wrong?" harry potter asked. He could see in eyes something was troubling her.

"Nothing harry it was just a very long day that's all."

"You know you can talk to me about anything. Were best mates you know?" harry joked.

"Thanks I didn't know. Thanks for telling me" she replied with a sarcastic grin.

The portrait door swung open and Ginny and Ron Weasley walked in. Hermione's eyes brightened up when she saw Ginny.

"Ginny you want to go upstairs and help me pack?" Hermione asked the red haired witch.

"Yea sure mione"

The two girls ascended the stairs one of them questioning the other.

"I am not as dense as harry or Ron, but the house elves unpack everything. What's really going on?" Ginny asked.

"You're my best friend. Hell my sister and I need to tell you something." Hermione said feeling like she was about to explode.

Ginny's eyes bout popped out of her head.

"You're pregnant?!?!" she screamed. Hermione jumped and slapped her hand over Ginny's mouth.

"No the hell I am not pregnant! I am in love with Draco Malfoy" Hermione hurriedly said the last part waiting for her best friend's opinion. Ginny looked kind of shell shocked at first.

"But how you two have never been a couple. I've never seen you two together." Ginny asked wondering how she missed all this.

"Well…. We have been together for 2years now. I don't know what it is about him. I love him so much. But we have had to hide it you know since I am muggleborn and all." Hermione said sadly. Ginny was kind of awestruck at how this had been hidden for so long. All the pieces started falling together though. She thought they ran into each other a lot. Draco's insults were directed to all of Hermione's friends not necessarily at her. It all makes since now the young witch said to herself.

"Please don't tell anyone Ginny. I just needed to tell someone. I felt so alone with no one knowing."

"You know I won't but you do have to tell Harry and Ron. With the war looming you have to chose sides and we know which one you are choosing." Ginny said matter of factly.

"He doesn't either. He's on our side. He hates that his whole family follows that hollow monster."

"I have something to tell you to Hermione….. I and Blasie have been seeing each other since last term."…….

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!


End file.
